SoulStealer
Not gonna steal your soul. Promise. SoulStealer is one of the less active, but regular users amongst the OT. He is very defensive about his favorite characters and really think that being a fan of a character means that one must defend them from every mindless haters out there (which OT has a lot). He also has a revenge fetish. Especially when it comes to things that humiliate his favorite characters a lot, which he thinks every story writers strive to make sure any character he is going to like suffer humiliations like hell. He gains notoriety after the release of Super Robot Wars Original Generations, where something very unfortunate happens to his favorite female character and then he starts raging and irritating the people here. He has toned it down, but looks like he'll just never live it down. List of characters that have been the subject of SoulStealer's RRRRAAAAAGGGEEEE (especially on unfair treatments of the character. This encompasses things he thought about in other boards): *'Mikagami Tokiya (''Flame of Recca): Hates on how in the latter arcs of the manga, he's often the recipient of being tied up and needs rescuing. TWICE. And even moreso when one of them is played for laughs. Argues a lot with fellow user Ryuhou about how he has been stripped of his badassity after the Ura Butou Satsujin arc. *'Lamia Loveless (''Super Robot Wars): EXTREMELY HATES on how for the OVA/OG Gaiden, she was reduced into a damsel in distress, a plot device that is used for other characters to develop while she didn't, despite being the center of her certain subplot, and most of all, REALLY HATES on how she is beaten that easily by a 'wannabe' villain called Wilhelm von Juergen. Raged so hard that people think he has a fetish on her (not really). We'll stop here because explaining further will... REALLY take some time. *'Hitsugaya Toushirou (''Bleach): Really hates on how he is alone being a Hitsugaya fan who likes him because he's OMGSOCUTESHOTA, which he thinks to be the sole reason why those rabid fangirls like him to propel him to be Bleach's most popular character, thereby generating the hate he receives today. And said fangirls didn't even bother defending their beloved Hitsugaya from those haters, it makes him feel very lonely and filled with RRRAAAGGGEEE. *'Tokugawa Ieyasu (''Sengoku Basara): He hasn't raged about him, but can very well be. Seeing that he has grown to like the Tokugawa thanks to Koei, and then Capcom turned him into a male version of Princess Peach in SB2, this does not bode well for him. Until... *'Date Masamune (''Musou Orochi)''': REALLY HATES when Koei turns him into a fanatical worshipper of Orochi instead of the independent man he thought of him to be. From that day forward, he denounces Koei and while he's still uneasy about 'Male Princess Peach' Ieyasu in Basara, he'll take that any day over 'Ass kissing worshipper' Masamune. *However, recently he RAGED on how Capcom decided to eventually screw over Ieyasu in the Anime adaptation of Sengoku Basara, killing him off unceremoniously after finally showing promise that he's going to be major. That being said, he has cast off any of his adoration to both companies and while will play their games, will curse at their characterization decision and will not watch the second season of Basara anime unless they fixes Ieyasu for good. He also has a tendency to like things that are mostly not so much highlighted and liked by the OT members. For instance, from the above's list, while his favorite in Flame of Recca is Mikagami, OT seems to lean more on Kurei (SS likes him too, just not as much as Mikagami). Likewise, he felt that Lamia got less love and more love is directed at Excellen Browning. On the other hand, though, him favoriting Hitsugaya leads him to much despair as not only Bleach is unpopular in OT, Hitsugaya is amongst the most hated character there. Therefore, his favorite saying amongst Bleach fandom is... *"The popularity poll is a lie" (censored profanities may follow) Another thing is that he is a seiyuu nut (though not so much on English VAs). His favorite male seiyuu is Hikaru Midorikawa and his favorite female seiyuu is Kikuko Inoue. However, he is lately having an interest in Kaori Shimizu and usually looks forward to see her get into new anime these days (which unfortunately doesn't happen very often). Oh, and he runs a blog where he reviews games that will not see the light of localization. Visit here: http://bloodyigr.wordpress.com/ Category:All Users Category:Regular Users